


Good Luck Charm

by trans_nct



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trans_nct/pseuds/trans_nct
Summary: One was considered to be the unluckiest person alive. The other, well, he was quite the opposite.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 5





	1. Lottery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, this is a rewrite of my most popular fanfiction on Wattpad, Luck, because I wrote that over a year ago and my writing style has changed a lot. So, if you're interested, go check out the original! My wattpad is trans-nct!

The loud, heavy atmosphere of the city clogged Lee Donghyuck's ears with noisy clutter as he left his apartment complex. Even if it was oh-so early in the morning, the city was bustling with excitement. It was a miracle that he lived close to his work because traffic was heavy as an elephant this morning.

Checking the time on his watch, Donghyuck quickened his pace. He preferred to be early to work rather than late. Where did he work, you ask? A small Mom-and-Pop place by the name of Yestoday Diner.

Arriving 5 minutes early, he went into the Employees Only room and got out his work uniform from a cubby. Quickly clocking in and getting changed, he began his work. But it would be boring and useless writing his entire workday, so I will not go into details.

**༛༛ ༛ ༛༺༻༛ ༛ ༛༛**

Clocking out and getting back into his casual clothes, he bid his co-workers goodbye and left for the day.

His walk home was boring yet amiable. Nothing the boy could complain about. Although it was just a tad chilly, he must admit. Deciding it would be the perfect Friday celebration, he entered a convenience store and bought a Powerball ticket and went on his way.

Haechan entered his small and cozy apartment, humming a tune only he would know. Placing his keys in a bowl by the door, the boy sat down on his annoyingly green couch and turned on the TV.

It was 4:52 PM, only a few more minutes until he could see if he won anything. He tapped his foot impatiently, counting minutes as the clock turned 5.

"Today's Powerball numbers are...20, 28, 33, 63, 68," The TV announcer spoke, having a bit of a struggle with turning the Powerball number, but she worked it out eventually, "And the Powerball number of tonight is 20."

Donghyuck's face went completely pale. Too shocked to even form words. He looked at his numbers, then up at the screen, then back down again. Turning off the TV once the numbers went away, he shook his head as if he were crazy.

The numbers were exact. 20, 28, 33, 63, 68, and 20.

He had just won the fucking lottery.


	2. Bandage

Mark Lee stretched, wincing from the pain that bit at his insides. He didn't like to admit it, but he's one of the unluckiest people out there. The poor boy even has a list of incidents per week. This week's list wasn't much since he had been sick for the majority of it, but it was still jaw-dropping to those who weren't close with this 'not-so-lucky charm'.

He had counted 80 incidents this week, which was small compared to the whopping 130 incidents he had last week. Some of them were small, like cuts and bruises. Others were...not so small. For example, a normal person in their lifetime would probably only get hit or almost hit by a car a few times, right? Mark, however, it was a normal occurrence. Happened at least once a week.

A sigh left his cracked lips as he sat up, his bed was practically broken at this point. Mark's apartment was small and old, like a grandmother. He didn't mind. It wasn't nothing, so it was definitely something.

"I need to get bandages..." He reminded himself as if anyone was listening to him, he lived alone, after all.

The broken mirror changed into something more fitting to go outside since he was just in his boxers. Grabbing his wallet, he slammed the wooden door to his apartment behind him.

The elevator was broken.

Fuck.

Mark whined, sliding lazily over to the stairwell at the end of the hallway. He lived on the 14th floor. This would be quite a long time (assuming he didn't die while falling down a flight of stairs).

Placing his foot down on the first step, the bruised boy took a deep breath.

_Don't fall, idiot._

Step.

Step.

Step.

St-fbakfojwfojsofjdoefmwfsdgklhldsgjalsjski 

_Thud._

Good job, idiot. You fell.

His poor, bruised body shrieked and cried while he searched for his glasses. Reaching for them once he found them, he placed the half-broken specs back where they belonged. Peering up the staircase, a somehow familiar face stared down at him. Mark couldn't remember who this person was, but, their tan skin and soft features somehow gave him a nostalgic feeling. Brushing it off quite quickly, the broken mirror hobbled up onto his feet and started going down the next flight of stairs. 

"Sorry..."Mark mumbled as he left, hurrying his pace to avoid confrontation. 

———

Finally reaching the convenience store, he was greeted by the same friendly man Donghyuck had met before. Of course, Mark hadn't known that. 

_Just get the bandages and go_ _._

Cautiously making his way over to the bandage section, he got his usual stock, paid, and then left. All according to plan...

_All according to plan? That's a first._

Re-Entering his apartment, or, at least trying to. Mark felt for his keys in every pocket he had. Alas, nothing. He had been locked out. 

He leaned against his door, sliding down to the ground and hiding his head in shame. 

"Fuck....."


	3. Sunshine

4 hours had passed and Donghyuck was finally back in the neatly built apartment building he lived in. Making his way up to the 14th floor, he witnessed the sight of an asleep man getting robbed, to which the robber ran off at the sight of Donghyuck. 

A sense of strange nostalgia filled him as he looked at the person who just got robbed of all his belongings. 

_That's the boy from earlier..._

Haechan tilted his head, approaching the other and tapping his shoulder, waking him up.

"Hey. You okay?"

———————

Mark grumbled, looking up at the familiar stranger.

 _Guess I fell asleep_ _._

He nodded, yawning. Then, he felt for the bag of goods next to him. Nothing.

The male also felt for his wallet, becoming more and more panicked. That wasn't there, either. Where could it have gone?

"And, I was robbed, too..." He whispered, putting his head down. $300 dollars in cash and his credit card, completely gone.

Lifting his head up again, he made eye contact with the other, giving a solemn look. Mark's glasses were indefinitely crooked. His skin was covered with cuts, bruises, and every other imaginable thing.

Yet, the man in front of him looked exactly the opposite.

His skin seemed to glow. There wasn't a cut or bruise to be seen. He was spotless. 

"I'm...really sorry to hear that. You're free to stay at my place for a while. I wouldn't mind." The other spoke, his voice colourful and cheerful. "I'm Donghyuck."

Donghyuck held out a hand to help Mark up, he grabbed it and hoisted himself up. That sense of familiarity filled him up again. It felt warm and comforting to him. He wondered if Mark felt it, too.

"I'm Mark."

———————

Haechan unlocked the barn red door of his apartment, the smell of nutmeg and sugar giving this place a home-like feeling. The key was tossed into a glass bowl as he entered. Mark followed behind, closing the door.

"Hey, uh...do you...um...have any paper?" Mark looked at the floor nervously. Haechan nodded and handed him a small, green notebook that had a pen neatly tucked into the coil. 

The luckiest boy watched as the unluckiest boy scribbled almost unreadable words onto the paper.

_-tripped down the stairs_

_-broke glasses_

_-almost got hit by a car, again._

_-got locked out_

_-got robbed_

Mark checked his hands, sighing and adding something to the list.

_-4 papercuts._

"Thanks..." He shyly whispered, handing the pen back and ripping the paper he used out of the notebook, crumbling it up and shoving it in his pocket.

"No problem! Hey, what's that for?!" Haechan bounced.

"Oh..um..it's uhhh..just a list I keep...of...uh...incidents..yeah.."

"Incidents? What kind? Are you a doctor?!" 

"No...I-um...I don't know how to describe it..."

"It's okay! Want some tea?! Or coffee? You seem like a coffee person!"

"Oh..um..no hot drinks, please...Could I...uh...have some water, though?" The broken mirror nervously bit the inside of his cheek. 

"Sure, no problem!!" Haechan smiled, skipping into the kitchen and grabbing an empty glass, then filling it up with tap water. "Make yourself at home!"

The other nodded. He shuffled his way over to that annoyingly green couch, sitting down.

Haechan then joined Mark, plopping down beside him and handing over the cup of water.

"Loosen up, I'm not gonna kill you" The sun laughed.

"Oh...um..right.." Mark relaxed, taking a slow sip of the water he was given.

"You're super unlucky, dude. I feel bad."

Mark gave him the type of stare that neither confirmed nor denied that statement, making Haechan shiver for some odd reason.

"And you're quite the opposite..." Mark grinned with a sudden cockiness in his voice

Haechan felt something click in his brain. He finally realized it. After all of these years.

He might be the luckiest man alive.

I mean it made sense. Everything in his life was practically set in stone for him. Every single moment. It seemed like he was the luckiest person alive.

And Mark, well...

"Mark...Where have I heard that name?" Donghyuck thought to himself, a certain, familiar ring to the name "Mark."

It hit him. A memory flooded his mind with green colours and pink flower petals, grinning. Teasing, mocking, laughing at eventual doom.

_"What's your name?" He asked, Mark, whipping his head around and facing the other._

_"M-Mark..."_

_"I'm Donghyuck, nice to meet you...you were asleep for a long time. I've been here for a month, you came in about a week ago I think.." Donghyuck smiled shyly, his eyes wandering around the room. "The doctor said I'll be able to leave soon, though."_

That day at the hospital, over ten years ago. Two best friends had been separated by fate. Donghyuck remembered it oh-so clearly. How could he have forgotten?


End file.
